


Chapter 1: The Dream

by AmayaUniverse



Series: Secret Septiplier Love [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaUniverse/pseuds/AmayaUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is my first FanFiction on this website so sorry if it's bad! This included Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and I, AmayaAnimations. This is some weird FanFiction that I thought about did I never had somewhere to write it. Dont judge it. Please don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: The Dream

-{Amaya's POV}-

 

I am waiting backstage with Jack for Mark to call our names out. He calls Wade, Bob, Jack, himself, and saves me for last. I than hear him saying," I think we have someone else here... It's everyone's favorite long light pink-haired girl animator, AmayaAnimations!" I do a cute jog onto stage and everyone cheers and Jack blushes from my Kawaiiness.  
(Totally a word)  
And I sit down at the long table on the stage. I sit at the end next to Jack. Then Mark, Felix, Bob, and Wade.  
We all did the usual. Talking and joking, playing Cards Against Humanity, and answering questions. But there was one question that got us all thinking.

"Hi, my name is Chloe and I was wondering, in one of your videos Amaya, you said that you were magical. Is this true?"

I didn't know what to do. I knew that everyone on stage at this moment hadn't seen this video. It was pretty hidden on the channel. But this girl found it. I am so dead.

"Yes, I am. And I can prove it." I say.

"Then prove it." I hear Jack say.

"What? You think I am lying?" I say, giving him a death glare. Chloe just watching in awe.

"Yeah. I will believe if you can prove it." Jack says, smirking.

"You're on!" I yell at him.

And right at that moment, two men bursts through the doors in the back of the stage room, both pointing knives at Jack, Mark, and I.

It was Dark and Anti.

Chloe runs back to where she was sitting, and i'm glad that she did. She could've been killed by Dark or Anti.

"Amaya, sorry to say, but the Septiplier ship can't sail, if Jack and Mark and both dead." Dark says, with the most evil smile on his face that I have ever seen.

Dark and Anti walk to the middle of the big room, everyone making a crowd on the walls so Anti and Dark can get through. 

"Sorry Dark, I am not letting you kill Jack and Mark. And I know you are about to say,' Well, what are you going to do about it?' But I have a secret weapon." I say, Jack and Mark staring at me like i'm insane.

"And what would that weapon be exactly?" Anti says, staring into my eyes.

"A sword, actually." I say.

And I move my long, light pink hair to the front of my shoulders so you can see my light pink teardrop shaped gem on my upper back. Jack quickly takes a picture of my gem. And he records a video. I didn't know though. And I pulled my rose sword out of my gem, and I lunge at Anti and Dark. They dodge my first swing, but Anti gets hit by the second, third, and forth. And I slam him into the nearest wall. But Dark runs at me from behind and I hear a yell from behind me. It was Jack's. He yelled for me to watch out and I just barely dodged his punches. He throws me up into the air to where I could see jack and Mark. They were just staring and couldn't even move. When I hit the ground I had landed on my feet. I ran over to Jack and mark and told them to duck under the table. They ducked just in time when a bean of light zoomed across the room and hit me in the back of the neck. It was so hot that it burnt my neck and I fell to the floor. Anti walked up to me and put his foot on my stomach. "So, just asking to die, huh?" Anti says, laughing. "Anti, I hope you learn to behave someday. I pull a rose pocket knife out of my bag that fell near me and I stab him multiple times. He turns into a black cloud of dust and the dust goes into my locket that says "Anti" on it. I jump up, then look at Dark. He looks terrified. Good. I walk up to him, and stare him in the eyes for a few seconds. Then I put my hand on his upper chest, and summon my sword, and stab him. But I miss. He jumps up and throws me across the room. Jack jumps up from behind the table and tries to run after me but Dark lunges at him with a knife. "NO!" I yell and run in front of Jack. I shut my eyes tight and I don't open them for a while. But when I finally do, I see Jack behind me, and I am right in front of Dark. His knife is just barely touching my stomach, and my sword is stabbed through him. I finally take my sword out of him, and he falls to the ground, dead. he also turns to a black cloud of dust and I oped my locket that says,"Dark" on it. And I have both Dark and Anti's souls now. I run up to Mark carrying Jack cause he is still too scared to move. "Mark, are you okay?!?! Are you hurt in any way, shape, or form?!" I say while Jack stares up into my eyes. "I'm fine! But what about you?!" Mark and Jack both say in unison, then they look at each other. I look down to see have cuts everywhere on my body. "I am fine. I didn't even know I had these until you told me. So I guess i'm fine?..." I say. They didn't want to argue with me, so they just went with it. But I know they would say something about it later. They both sigh and Jack says," Thank you so much for getting rid of Anti and Dark- "For now" I say. Yeah. For now. But is there anything we can to to repay you?" I then say," Make Septiplier a thing." They both blush super red. They both look at each other. "This is for Amaya." Mark says. "Yeah and I have actually liked you Mark... I just knew that you wouldn't think of me the same way..." Jack says, getting teary. '"Jack I have liked you for a while now! I just didn't think that you would feel the same..." Mark says. They both go in for a kiss, but it turns into a make-out session. I just stand there for a little, not looking much cause I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable with me looking. And after that, Jack taps on my shoulder. He was about to say something, but then I heard a loud buzz and I woke up.

 

-{Amaya's POV Still}-

 

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. It was 6:52 AM. "Who would text me this early?" I thought to myself. Of course, it was Jack. And I had completely forgotten about the insane dream I just had. But when I saw the text was from Jack, I froze. It took me like 30 seconds to be able to move my hands again and pick up my phone and text back. Thank god he didn't notice.

Jack:   
Hey. Sorry if I woke you. I cant fall asleep. This is a different time zone and it's weird for me. If I was in Ireland, I would have woke up 2 hours ago.

(Hey sorry IDK the time in Ireland so sorry if I get the times wrong!)

Amaya:  
It's fine. My alarm clock would have gone off in 5 minutes anyways. I need to take my early shower and get ready for Pax soon.

Jack:  
Alright. I already texted Mark and I woke him up. Now he is mad. So don't expect him to be happy when you see him. I'm glad that you aren't mad at me for waking you up at least.

Amaya:  
Why would I be mad at you? I understand that this time schedule is different from what you're used to. I will text you later though. I gotta take my shower. Bye!

Jack:  
Ok. And I had a weird dream last night and Mark aid that he did, too. Maybe sometime at Pax we could talk about it. Plus i'm going to go annoy Mark more. So beware. He will not be happy at Pax. So see you there!

I get up out of bed and put my phone on the charger so it will be ready for Pax. I check the time and it was 7:00 AM Now. "I wonder why it didn't go off. I'm glad Jack texted me then." I said as I started to walk over to the shower. But I stopped at the window to see the sun rising up over the buildings. "It's such a pretty sight to see. Now I have to go take my shower and maybe it will take my mind off that dream." I say to myself. "Amaya, stop talking to yourself! people are going to think you are insane! Ugh, I have to stop talking to myself and go take my shower!" So I walk over to the shower and take off my Markiplier pajamas and get in the shower. I let the warm water run down my back and it does take my mind off the dream for a little until the water heater starts to mess up. Of course, the water all of a sudden turns freezing. I jump and almost slip in the shower but I regain my balance and turn off the shower. "Well, at least that was relaxing for a little." I think. Well, I'm not going to get back in the shower now. Might as well get ready. 

After I dry off and get into some casual clothes, someone knocks on the door. I walk over to get it and it's Jack! 

"Hey Jack! Why are you here? I thought you were annoying Mark." I say as I let a little giggle slip out.

"He was so mad that he wouldn't answer the door. He didn't even check to see if it was me at the door." He says laughing.

"Wow, that's just cold. It could've been me at the door. He should be glad it was you and not me." I say.

"Why?..." Jack says.

"Cause later on I would've told him it was me at the door and I would've made him feel bad." I say with a slight grin on my face.

"If we are going to keep talking, can I at least come in before someone sees me?" He asks.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Whoops." I say.

So we both walk inside and sit on the hotel room bed. We talk for a little until I get a Skype call from Mark. "Jack, can I pretend that it WAS me at the door?" I ask with a big grin plastered on my face. "Well, I can't say no to a smile like that." He says, making me blush a little. But I shake it off and answer the call.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" I say while looking over at Jack on the other side of the room listening to the call.

"Nothing actually. Just still thinking about Jack annoying me. He still is!" He says, and I glance over at Jack, on his phone texting Mark.

"I will be right back." I tell Mark and quickly get up and set down my laptop. I set down the laptop at an angle so you can see Jack and I talking. Of course, Mark turns off his camera and listens in.

I thought you were done annoying him! I say.

"I never am. Its funny and a little cute when he is mad at me. Or anyone." He says, smiling.

"Ooh! The Septiplier ship is sailing! You like Mark!" I say.

"No! I don't! Okay, maybe just a little..." He says, blushing and walks out of the camera view so Mark cant see him anymore.

"I need to start drawing Septiplier more ofter now that I know Septiplier might happen!" I kind of yell.

"It won't happen! Mark doesn't like me like that! And he never will. He has a girlfriend." He says, looking really sad all of a sudden.

"And so do you, Jack! But that isn't stopping you!" I say.

"Actually... Signe broke up with me a week ago. I just haven't told anyone yet." He says.

"Oh... Jack... I am so sorry.... I-I... don't know what to say..." I just stand there until I finally decide to hug him. He hugs back and starts crying. "Why won't anyone love me?..." He says. "Jack, everyone loves you. Almost 12,000,000 people love you. And if you cant find someone, I am always there for you." I say, kissing him on the forehead. He smiles and says," I know you will always be there, but I am going to try to get Mark to like me first. If all else fails, I will come to you." I smile. "I will do anything to make the Septiplier ship sail." I say. "Well, first we have to do something about Mark's girlfriend, Amy..." And then Mark interrupts, his cheeks red as his hair from listening to the conversation Jack and I just had.

"J-Jack, Amy broke up with me.... I just didn't t-tell anyone cause I didn't want them to worry about m-me..." Mark says, almost crying.

"Of course we are going to be worried about you! We care about you!" I blurt out.

"Yeah! So, why didn't you answer the door? I thought it was cause you didn't want me annoying you in person, but you didn't even check to see if it was me! It could've been Amaya!" Jack says, almost crying also. Dang, he really does care about Mark.

"I-I was crying in the bathroom... S-sorry Jack..." He says barely to get the words out of his mouth.

"That's it! We're coming over!" I say as I hang up the Skype call and dash out the door, still trying to get that dream out of my mind.

 

-{Mark's POV}-

 

I hear banging on door and Amaya's voice calling out to me. "D-Do I really want to let them in?..." I think to myself. "I should. I don't want them worrying."

"Mark! Let us in! We can help you!" I hear Jack yell.

"N-No! I can't let you in! I'm s-sorry!" I try to say, but fail. I guess they still understood me. I go to the bathroom to get my pocket knife and walk out into a corner on the opposite side of the room from the door. All the banging stopped and I could faintly hear Jack and Amaya's voices. Until I heard footsteps and a loud bang.

Amaya kicked the door down.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" she almost yells at me. I can see Jack standing in the doorway, almost crying from what he sees in front of him. And then Jack runs over to Mark, embracing him into a hug. Mark and Jack both start crying. Jack takes the knife out of Marks hand and throws it behind him and Mark and Jack just keep crying and crying. They hear Amaya crying also. So they all were crying. But one for a different reason. 

The knife that Jack threw had stabbed the palm of Amaya's hand.


End file.
